The Way
by Tinnuelenath
Summary: A songfic based on Pretty Girl (the way) by Sugarcult. Its Hermoines reflection on an unhappy marriage.


A/n: This is the first song fic I ever wrote. Its been sitting in my computer for a while, along with a few others, so I decided to up load it. If I get a review or two that don't mind it, I might post the others. I also got a few actual stories too, thanks to an epidemic of plot bunnies that seems to have been turned lose in my house.  
  
Also, im usually a LOTR writer, so don't expect many HP. I was just driving home from HP and heard this song on the radio, and pictured Hermoine as an adult and unhappily married.  
  
On one last note..any flames will be used to cook 'sausages, tomatoes and nice crispy bacon'  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada..zip..zilch.zero..damn.. ( Hermoine is Rowling's. and the lyrics are Sugarcults song "Pretty Girl (The Way)"  
  
  
  
The Way  
  
( She had changed her life for him. Given up her new job, moved her entire life, lost track of her dreams, just to better suit him. And now what did she have left? A full suit case, the pieces of her broken heart, and the memories of her caring husband who was now just the hollow shell of the man that he used to be. 'I was just a decoration, just something pretty to hang on his arm. That's the only reason it lasted.' When her beauty started to fade, as it always does as the years pass, so did the affections of her husband. Sitting down on the curb she let out a long sigh, and then cried. It was a cry she had needed for the past 23 years.)  
  
Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
  
That's what you get for falling again  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
( Why had she been happy with him? Didn't she know all along that she was always going to be second best in his heart? Second only to himself. He had always needed to be first, since the day she met him. ' He made me feel beautiful.' Those little flickers of love in his eyes, even when she still had her bushy hair and her nose stuck in a book most of the time. 'Those are what made me love him. I guess I always assumed I would see that flicker again, even after it was gone forever.' She sighed again, and finished her cry.)  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
( Sitting on the curb she watched the world around her, jealous of the happy families out to enjoy their Muggle lives, and silently resenting the looks of pity thrown at her from the older women who seem to have a way of always knowing what is wrong. 'Never again' she tells herself, 'Never again will I fall in love.' Realizing she now sounded like the girls she had despised in her 7th year, the ones who broke down after their love at first sight romance of 2 weeks had gone sour, she cut that thought off short. 'Well that's what I get,' she thought, 'I knew it had been coming.')  
  
She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men  
  
And that's what you get for falling again  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
And that's what you get for falling again  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
( She was vaguely aware of the form sitting down next to her. In the back of her head the words were registering, they were words of apology, the same ones that she's heard before. She realized to her own amusement she could probably recite them along with him. 'Not this time,' she told herself 'I won't go back'. She set her jaw in firm resolve to remain cold and distant. When she heard him claim he loved her though, she felt the ice around her heart start to melt. Drop by drop, the ice melted away with his words, until she couldn't remain distant any more. 'I know I'm in for it if I go back with him. I'll never get out of this' She turned to face this man, but for a moment she saw the boy that she had loved. She knew that her resolve was gone, and it was all just going to happen again. ' Why do I do this to myself?' she sat thinking for a moment. ' I guess it's the way, that he makes me feel.' She smiled and shook her head and muttered to herself, " Oh, Harry.")  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
Love 


End file.
